Interview with Chrno Ouyami and Angelus Mors
by AnnUchihaWalker
Summary: See if you like them nee


**My OC won't be know until you read the story then I made this so you could at least know a bit about them.**

**Chrno Ouyami and Angelus Mors interview!****  
><strong>  
>1) What gender are you?<br>Both: Male(=.= ) º º º

2) What is your age?  
>Both: 16.<p>

3) Do you want a hug?  
>C: Please nee~~<br>A: Get away from me you perv!

4) Do you have any bad habits?  
>Both: I get horny too often (º.~)_~~Oide<p>

5) What is your favorite food?  
>Both: Ice Cream,Tomato,Kakigori,Chocolate and Soba<p>

6) What is your favorite ice-cream flavor?  
>Both: Vanilla.<p>

7) Are you a virgin?  
>C: No I actually have a lot of experience nee~~<br>A: No. But that's none of your concern.

8) Have you killed anyone?  
>C: Yes.<br>A: I couldn't ... I had to but...

9) Do you hate anyone?  
>Both: Those who betray me, those who don't realize how I'm feeling when I want to be alone and superficial people.<p>

10) Do you have any secrets  
>Both: None of your bussiness.<p>

11) What is your favorite season?  
>Both: Autumn and Winter. Cold seasons are the best when you're like me.<p>

12) Who is your best friend(s)?  
>C: Hakuren and Derek.<br>A: Kai, Drake and Tenebrae

13) What are your hobbies?  
>C: Singing,playing the piano or the violin, etc...<br>A: Singing and writing.

14) What is your favorite drink?  
>C: Coke.<br>A: Orange Juice.

15) When is your birthday?  
>Both: August 13th<p>

16) What age did you die?  
>C: 15<br>A: I'm alive yet...

17) Are you nice or mean?  
>C: Mean but that's just because I love to tease some people nee~~<br>A: ...

18) Are you social or shy?  
>C: I can pretend nee~~<br>A: I'm social when I need to.

19) What do you think of your parents?  
>Both: Just die already.<p>

20) What's your weakness?  
>Both: I'm afraid of being left alone, again.<p>

21) How long can you stay under water?  
>Both: Depends if I'm using equipment or not you dumbass.<p>

22) What do you do on a regular daily basis?  
>C: Keep disappearing so they find me eating something(or someone kufufufu)<br>A: Ordering a bunch of lazy pirates up and down...

23) Do you love someone?  
>C: The ones I chose to be with me.<br>A: Yes, but I'm afraid that person isn't here anymore.

24) When was the last time you wet yourself?  
>C: When I fell to the ground because there was a lot of snow there and it was still snowing.<br>A: When I jumped into the sea.

25) What's your favorite band?  
>C: Tokiyami...kkkk' I'm too modest right? xD<br>A: Evanescense.

26) Ever worn a dress?  
>Both: Yes... (¬¬ ")<p>

27) Willingly?  
>C: To make a test...<br>A: To run from a certain person...

28) What do you consider fun in the day-time?  
>C: Eating ice cream!<br>A: Relaxing while we're travelling...

29) At night?  
>Both: H-I-M-I-T-S-U~~<p>

30) Ever kissed anyone?  
>C: Yes you wannna a taste of me? (º.~)_~~Oide<br>A: / Unfortunately yes.

31) ...Of the same gender?  
>Both: Yes.<p>

32) It's clear you're gay.  
>C: Actually I'm bi...But I'm currently with two guys~~<br>A: I just don't want to hurt girls...They are too perfect beings to be hurt by someone like me...

33) What's your favorite thing to touch?  
>C: Plushies~~<br>A: Cloth and paper.

34) Anyone loves you?  
>C: yes but...<br>A: I don't know...

35) What's your favorite color?  
>Both: Black,Blue,White,Red,Gold,Yellow,Orange,Gray,Silver.<p>

36) When was the last time you cried?  
>Both: ..<p>

37) Do you have a pet?  
>C: A little dragon,Kubo,(a demon) that calls me Mama(sooo cuute nee~~)<br>A: A little dragon,, that my brother left to me.

39) Are you crazy?  
>Both: What isn't crazy in this world?<p>

40) What are you?  
>C: The prince of Underworld, Satan's son(Miss you Papa)<br>A: A fallen angel.

41) What´s your nickname?  
>C: Chrno-sama(Kiki),Toki-pon(Emil),Ku-chan(Klein),Mama(Kubo), Your Majesty(Neku), Dear Chrno(Pauling),Satan's son(Shuuren),Tokiyami-san(Drake and Naraki),Tokiyami(my fans)...I guess it's just that...<br>A: Angel-kun but everyone knows me by Captain Kain.

42) Do you consider yourself a happy or a down person?  
>C: Mostly down but having those who I love around me makes me happy.<br>A: Down because I still didn't find that person and I don't know what I came here for...

43) If you were a superhero, you'd be...?  
>Both: I don't like superheroes as they fail to bring happiness to those who believe in them as they don't exist.<p>

44) Favorite movie?  
>C: PS.: I love you.<br>A: Bridge to Terabithia.

45) What is your current occupation?  
>C: Prince of Underworld(Niflheim),an exorcist, a host for AM Boys and a singer known world-wide.<br>A: Captain in search for a certain someone...While finding treasures...

46) Who do you know that bugs you?  
>C: Kiki.<br>A: King Vox.

47) What's your favorite song?  
>Both: Alluring Secret-Black Vow+Last Night,Good night+The Reason+Sakura Addiction+Matryoshka+Magnet+Reach+A thousand Year solo+Hikari+Two weeks from 20+How I go...<p>

48) Do you consider yourself a warrior?  
>C: If you consider a warrior someone who goes against all the odds to do what he believes then yes.<br>A: Not actually.

49) Have you 'done it' in the past month?  
>C: Yes that's obvious nee~~<br>A: Too busy to think about it unfortunately...

50) Ever think about getting married?  
>C: Can't get married in my situation.<br>A: I'm not ready yet...

51) Have you ever had a sleepover with someone of the opposite sex?  
>C: I was forced to sleep in my master's house while I was training sometimes(because I was too exausted from fighting)...<br>A: Tenebrae always sneaks into my bed so...

52) When was the first time you 'did it.'  
>C: 7-8 years old(too young I know...)<br>A: 13 years old...

53) Do you have any piercings anywhere?  
>Both: No but I have tatoos...<p>

54) Favorite hang-out spot?  
>C: The balcony.<br>A: Somewhere I can stare to the sea and sing without being bothered...

55) Where do you like to eat?  
>C: Ice cream parlor~~<br>A: With the rest of the crew...But Kai won't let me so I have to eat with Kai,Drake,Yusen,Beltmont and Kyshi everyday(not to mention Tenebrae who's always following me...)

56) Do you like video games? If so, which ones?  
>Both: I like playing alone so no family stuff for me ...<p>

57) Favorite article of clothing:  
>Both: Something that doesn't slow me down.<p>

58)How many people are beside you?  
>C: Derek,Hakuren,who are alive, and Neku(my loyal demon servant),Klein(my older brother),Emil(my teacher),who aren't anymore.<br>A: Kai,Drake,Yusen,Kyshi,Tene,Brae,Beltmont.

59)Give the full name of those people!  
>C: Derek Sakura,Hakuren Ai,Neku Zweiss,Klein Ouyami,Emil Oak.<br>A: Kai Ryuuzaki,Drake Karyuu,Yusen(don't ask for his full name, he'll kill you before you get it),Kyshi Velit, Tene Blanche, Brae Noire, Beltmont Von Louren.

60)Explain something you could've created some confusion  
>C: I am an exorcist despite being Satan's son because I had some hatred towards Neku's father and Papa but now I know I was wrong that's why I inheirited the throne.<br>A: Tenebrae isn't a person Tenebrae are actually two girls who consider me their master just because I saved them, they're twins and follow me all around causing some trouble every now and then despite all of that I know they're still here not because of gratitude nor respect but because they actually like me and don't want me to feel alone as they know I hate their names are Tene Blanche,who's always happy and using white, and Brae Noire,who's all happy around me but gets angry at anyone who looks at me in the wrong way despite being twins she's always using black, as they almost move as one we got used to calling 'Tenebrae' and both girls popping out of nowhere.


End file.
